Beyond Fate
by Iris Marie
Summary: James and Lily are the two most prestigious students in Hogwarts, also known rivals. Till, of course, when James gets a warning failure from Prof. McGonagall. Now, he asks Lily for help and that causes them to make a truce. A truce which becomes a friends
1. Beyond Fate- Part 1

poitusidhejktlksifhejchsitusutpsodjeifut shejshdtfyuiskemn  
  
A/N:   
This is my first attempt on a Harry Potter fic, so  
please, if it completely sucks, don't flame me that badly.  
It's a romance (duh) and it's featuring none other then Lily  
and James Potter. And, they're in their sixth year.  
  
Umm... let's see... I tried to be as accurate as I  
could as in what J.K. Rowling has told us of them. However,  
no one is perfect, so if there's anything that doesn't follow  
the book, all I have to say is that I tried. Anyway, I hope  
you enjoy and please r/r!  
  
Usual disclaimers apply. And, if anybody knows any   
good Lily and James fic, please tell me! Oh, n ne good   
Harry and Ginny fics! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"True love's the gift which God has given  
To man alone beneath the heaven:  
It is not fantasy's hot fire,  
Whose wishes soon as granted fly;  
It liveth not in fierce desire,  
With dead desire it doth not die;  
It is the secret sympathy,  
The silver link, the silken tie,  
Which heart to heart and mind to mind  
In body and in soul can bind."  
-Sir Walter Scott  
  
~*~*~  
  
Beyond Fate- Part 1  
by Marie  
  
  
James Potter stared towards Professor McGonagall with   
shock in his dark eyes. How could she fail him? Him: the one   
student (other then Lily) who aced all her tests, attended   
all her classes, and actually *listened* to her lectures. Who   
even turned himself, and his friends, into illegal Animagi!  
  
"B-But, Prof-"  
  
"I do not want to hear a word of it," she said sternly, her eyes  
in dangerous slits. "Someone has informed me that you have copied from  
his/her tests and homeworks, Mr. Potter."  
  
"But, how are you sure it's *true*?" Sirius complained, standing  
up to make a scene. He quickly sat back down as her eyes fell upon him.   
  
"Well, he had said-"  
  
"So it's a boy?" asked Sirius, not missing the chance of getting  
as much detail of the accuser as he could. Whoever it was was going to  
pay for setting James up like this.   
  
"No, Mr. Black, but-"  
  
"You just said 'he'!" said James, a dark mood settling in. He  
looked about the room, at all the males, and swore he would find out   
who it was that framed him. They all knew he needed the top scores to   
get elected into the Ministry. They all knew that he still needed to   
stay ahead from Lily, his sworn rival since he entered Hogwarts.  
  
He then glanced towards her direction, expecting to see some sort  
of triumph upon her face, but she was looking concerned and a bit  
shocked. Wondering why she would even care, he didn't catch the next  
hint that Sirius was capable of getting Professor McGonagall to say.  
  
"He's not in Gryffindor, Mr. Black, far from that house-" she   
then paused, her eyes now wide in shock.  
  
Sirius was smiling in victory. "A Slytherin, huh? How could you  
trust a Slytherin?"  
  
"MR. BLACK!"  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Remus began, and as he did, James saw her  
anger deflate a bit. "Sirius didn't mean it like that-" ("Yes I did,"  
Sirius muttered) "-But, he does have a point. I mean, to just trust  
anyone..." Remus trailed off, looking towards McGonagall, hoping she  
didn't give Sirius detention. Sirius gave him a grin and then James  
began to speak.  
  
"What if I prove that I have done the work, this year and the  
past, all on my own, Professor?" he asked instead, trying to compromise.   
"I mean, it would really be unfair if you just take the word from a   
Slytherin-" he paused, seeing her eyes narrow "-from *anybody* without   
allowing me to justify the situation. Right?"  
  
If he knew any better, he would have sworn that Professor   
McGonagall was about to smile, since something like respect glimmered   
in her eyes. "Well.. I suppose so, Potter."  
  
"Then, tell me what to do, and I'll do it."  
  
McGonagall nodded, her hand stroking her chin with a thoughtful  
expression. "Hmm... all right, then. Meet me during lunch in my room and   
we'll see."  
  
The class proceeded and soon, everyone began to file out of the  
classroom. As they exited, Peter Pettigrew, not willing to give up the  
chance of blaming someone, said, "I'm positive it's Severus. No.. wait,  
I know its Severus."   
  
Sirius was already rolling up his fists. "Oh, when we see him-"  
  
"James!" A feminine voice called behind them and the boys turned  
around. A girl with flaming red hair and large green eyes came forward.  
"I... well... in the classroom..." The group exchanged looks, shocked  
that Lily, of all people, could be stumbling on words. Well, Sirius,  
Remus, and Peter were, but James was simply irritated. What irritated  
him more was what she then said. "I was wondering if you might need some help."  
  
"You... help me?" James snapped, the thought of failing fouling his   
mood even more. And then to have Lily mock him by saying she'd want to help   
him. That she *could* help him.  
  
"Well, you don't have to say it like that!" Lily cried out, and  
the passing students stopped, watching the two most prestigious students   
in the school have a go in another argument.  
  
"Well, how AM I supposed to say it?"  
  
"Oh.. I don't know.. in a grateful way, perhaps?" she snapped,  
wondering why she even suggested it. She felt sorry for him a bit.  
Everyone knew what his ambitions were. And, if he failed in  
Transfiguration, there would be no way for him to be elected into the  
Ministry. "It's not MY fault that someone has a grudge against them.  
And, certainly not a big grudge as telling McGonagall that lie."  
  
James paused, glancing towards the girl in shock. He thought that  
she would definitely believe in it, just so she would be able to hold  
the title of the best student in Hogwarts. And, what shocked him even  
more was that there was no mockery in her tone, but rather concern. "I  
thought you'd be happy," James said, his eyes still eyeing her with  
suspicion.  
  
Lily looked shocked at the thought. "Happy? How could anyone  
possibly be happy if someone like you-" she paused then, her ears  
burning. "Anyway, I want to help you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... I mean," Lily trailed, wondering what she was to say.  
She didn't know why she felt so flustered speaking to him like a normal  
human. "Look, Potter, I'm used to being challenged. And, without you  
around-" She paused, feeling like smacking herself. She meant to say it  
in a carefree, nonchalant manner, but as she heard the words fall from  
her mouth, she knew it was far from what she wished.  
  
Sirius was giving her a look, as if he knew what she was feeling.  
Trying to ignore him as much as possible, she continued. "Anyway,  
Potter, you're my only rival in the school and you're my only competition  
around." James' brows furrowed in confusion, not used to not being  
yelled at by the girl. "Since, you know, I would miss beating you."   
  
James was frowning again, and she was glad he was. To think, what  
if he knew. 'Knew what?' she wondered, annoyed of how she was acting. How   
she was feeling! However, with Sirius giving her the Oh-I-know-that-you-  
like-him look, she couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing.   
  
"All right, Lily," said James, running a hand through his  
unmanageable black hair. "I really *would* appreciate your help. But, I  
don't even know what Professor McGonagall will make me do."  
  
"Well... this is McGonagall we're talking about," she replied. "I  
mean, the most she would do is ask you to do a number of spells to  
either turn a rope to a snake, or make you take the final test early."  
  
James' piercing stare stayed right on her, wondering. Then, Remus  
gasped. "Guys!" They looked about and realized the halls were deserted.   
  
"Oh, stop being so uptight, Remus," Sirius complained. "So what?  
We're a few minutes late, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Our next class is Divination," Peter complained. "With Professor  
Trelawny about... and with the Slytherins."  
  
Lily, however, was fidgeting, ready to make a running spree to  
the classroom. "I've never been late before," she said looking anxiously   
about. "What if Dumbledore comes and finds us? He'd just be so disappointed and-"  
  
"Calm down," James said with a grin. "Dumbledore caught us a  
number of times and he had never so much as raised a finger. He'd  
just grin as he shook his head, then go on. And, personally, I don't  
feel in the mood to go to Divinations right now."  
  
"Hogsmeade?" Peter asked.  
  
Sirius smacked him over the head, glancing towards Lily. Lily,  
confused, asked, "Hogsmeade? How could you all go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Well, you see, Lily," Remus was saying. Lily smiled towards him.  
He was a really nice guy, however quiet, and she knew that he was close  
with the group. "Peter here is confused. Aren't you, Peter?"  
  
He nodded his head vigorously then. "Yes, very confused."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid," she said. "And, I really  
don't think you all should be sneaking towards that hump-backed statue  
anytime soon." As they sent her a bewildered look, she shrugged as she  
re-adjusted her book bag. "And, if you even think of going, then I'm  
coming, too. I just can't bear it if I walk in late."  
  
"So you're going to cut, Lily?" James asked, a broad smile on his  
lips.  
  
"Well, it never hurt you, before."  
  
"That's because," he said as they began to walk towards the third  
floor corridor, "-unlike you, I don't need all the studying."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean, Potter?!"  
  
"That I'm naturally smart," he replied with a smirk.  
  
Lily, swelling like a bullfrog, was about to scream, but he leaned   
forward and gently patted her back. She stuttered, looking away and wondering   
when his hand would leave her. What was wrong with her?  
  
  
------  
  
  
It was the best day Lily had. She never knew how much fun hanging  
with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were. James was wonderful when he  
wasn't being so pompous, and even Peter was all right. Sirius, however,  
was getting on her nerves, despite the laughs he could get out of her.  
He'd always bring her away from the group and ask if she'd want to kiss  
James anytime soon. Of course she wouldn't! She had no time for boys.  
Especially not James Potter.  
  
"So, did you have fun, Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
She nodded. She was, though, still confused as to why they kept  
calling each other such weird nicknames. She couldn't see why Remus was  
called Moony, nor why Sirius was Padfoot. And Peter, Wormtail? What kind   
of nickname was that? And why James was called Prongs confused her even more.   
  
"I wish I had a cloak like yours, James. Just to sneak about like  
that must be great."   
  
James smiled, his ears turning red. "They're not made anymore," he   
told her, the silver cloak still wrapped in his backpack. "Dumbledore didn't   
want me to bring it with me in my first year. I mean, just look what we   
use it for already." The group exchanged mischievous looks and Lily couldn't   
help but smile at how close they were. "But, I'm sure he can see through the   
cloak. If he couldn't, then he would have taken it away by now. Especially   
since we almost always bump into him."  
  
Peter nodded. "We were walking at night once," he didn't realize  
the looks Sirius was giving him to tell him to shut up, "to the Whomping   
Willow to meet Remus at the house. Well, as we were walking the halls   
Dumbledore appeared. When we were trying to hide in a corner, he passed   
by and paused and glanced towards us. He smiled and stuff, and walked on.   
He then left and we proceeded out of the castle, but then we had to take   
it off to store since, really. How could a stag-" he stuttered, finally   
realizing what he was saying. "A stagnant was on the cloak and stuff."  
  
"Stagnant?"  
  
"Yeah." He slowly walked away from Sirius, who looked ready to  
pound.  
  
"Why were you all at the Whomping Willow?"  
  
"No reason," James replied, sending daggers towards the cowering  
Peter. "Now-"  
  
But, Lily ignored him. "And, meet Remus?" She glanced towards  
Remus in confusion. But, he was looking pale and sick, looking anywhere  
else but towards her. "Why, I remember recalling that there's a tunnel  
behind it, right? I know I read that somewhere...  
  
"Now, where did it lead? Oh, yes, Hogsmeade... the Shrieking  
Shack, I do believe. Why would Remus be there? Or, do you mean  
Hogsmeade? No wait, you said house..."  
  
"We don't mean anything," Sirius replied, cutting her off and  
beckoning for them to head for lunch. "Now, if we don't get to lunch-"  
  
"And Stagnant? Gat? Stag? Do you mean a 'Stag', Peter? Now, why  
would you be speaking about that?" And then, something clicked in her  
head. The boys were looking at her in tense silence, wanting her to  
think of something else.  
  
Sure, something clicked in her mind, but it wasn't like she  
actually understood what clicked. Was a stag James' favorite animal  
since they called him Prongs? Getting a headache, she motioned them  
towards the lunchroom doors.   
  
But then she remembered. "James!" she cried out as she spun   
around to face him and the rest of the boys. They all gave a jump, and   
then they began to sulk. They looked away from her shocked eyes, their   
faces looking scared and a bit shocked. Remus' face was just downright   
pale and sickly. "I'll understand if you don't ever want to speak to   
me again, Lily," he said, his face staring hard towards his feet. "But,   
please, just don't tell anyone. Especially not about them. It was all   
my fault that they made themselves into-"  
  
"What are you talking about, Remus?" Lily asked, confused even  
further.  
  
"Huh? So you don't know?" Peter asked hopefully.  
  
"Know? Know WHAT!?"  
  
"Umm.. nothing," said Sirius, giving a fake laugh.  
  
Lily, not wanting to get a migraine, said, "James, you have go to  
McGonagall. Lunch time, remember?"  
  
James, slapping his head, nodded. "All right. Thanks for reminding   
me, Lil." And with that, he ran off down the hall. "Now," Lily began as   
they opened the lunch room doors, "-what am I supposed to know?"  
  
----  
  
It was late in the afternoon as Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat   
in the common room, awaiting James to return. He didn't show up for Potions,   
nor did he come for Arithmancy. He didn't even go to the Quidditch practice!  
  
"Do you think McGonagall is making him do it now?" Peter asked,   
flipping through his Astronomy homework.   
  
"I doubt it," Remus replied, looking at what Peter was holding. Lily   
noted that he seemed very interested in the Moon chart. 'Moony,' she thought,   
glancing at how Remus was intently looking at a day with a full moon. 'Oh,   
forget it.'   
  
She continued to do her History report, and halfway through, the   
portrait door opened. They turned around, and sure enough, James stood in   
the doorway, his arms filled with books. "Come and help me already!" he   
cried out as he already began to stumble.  
  
Sirius caught some of the books that had begun to fall and Remus   
and Peter took half. Lily, however, was reading through one. It was titled,   
"Animagi- The Way of Life" When Sirius was standing up from picking one   
of the fallen books, he glanced at the title and fell back on the floor   
with a thump.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
He turned red, staring even harder at the book Lily was holding. "I'm   
all right," he mumbled, his eyes not straying from the book. He nudged James,   
whispered something frantically in his ear, and then continued to eye the   
book with dread.   
  
"Well, what should I work on first?" he asked them, staring   
at the twenty five, thick, volume books that McGonagall had given   
him. She told him to read and write essays that were at least 15 scrolls   
long... for each book. And, as for what Sirius said about grabbing the   
book away from Lily, he ignored it. Lily was a reasonable girl who   
needed proof and evidence. And he was sure that unless he appeared   
to her in his stag form, she would never believe in such a ludicrous   
idea of them being Animagi. No one knew that the four were that smart.  
  
Lily, staring at a picture of a stag, shook her head as she   
felt another click that told her that she just found something out.   
Prongs.. a stag... James. Moony... a... a... she threw the book down   
upon the table, not wanting to think of it anymore. It was nonsense.   
There was no possible way for James to turn himself to a stag. The   
spells were too complex and she was positive that McGonagall would   
have difficulty in transforming herself into an illegal Animagi.   
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts, I suppose," Lily volunteered,   
picking up the book and flipping it open. On the page she opened to,   
it said in big letters, 'Chapter 12- The Werewolf.' Once more that   
click formed. Moony... werewolf... Remus. She then recalled in their   
3rd year when they were being tested with a boggart- how Remus' turned   
into a white ball. Before, she didn't understand what it was, but now,   
as she stared at the page, she knew it was a full moon. A full moon   
just like the one he was staring at in Peter's astronomy calendar.  
  
She growled in aggravation, going back to the couch in front   
of the hearth and laying down upon it. James is not a stag. Remus is   
not a werewolf. And, what about Peter and Sirius? Wormtail... what   
has a Wormtail. 'Stop being such a rat,' she recalled Sirius complain   
when Peter was trying to get one of his Filibuster's. 'A rat has a   
tail like a worm.' Wormtail... rat... Peter. Sirius? Padfoot? A dog!?   
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" she heard a voice above her. She opened   
her eyes and stared into the dark ones of James.   
  
"Me? Oh, nothing at all..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She wanted to ask him, to confirm that all the nonsense in   
her head was fake. That she, for once, was just being stupid and   
wrong. But, she didn't ask him. She had a reputation to keep up,   
and thinking such ludicrous thoughts would certainly dash her chances   
as Head Girl. "Yes, James, I'm perfectly fine. I just feel slightly   
tired from all the work."  
  
"Then go to bed," James said softly, taking her hand to help   
her up.  
  
She nodded, grateful. "I'm sorry I can't help you tonight. I'll   
make up for it tomorrow, all right?"  
  
James nodded as she began to climb the stairs.  
  
----  
  
"Do you think she suspects?" Peter whispered, making sure   
she didn't come back down the steps. "The way her face drained when   
she went to the couch..."  
  
James shook his head. "This is Lily. Lily, the reasonable girl   
who wouldn't think of such nonsense as us Animagi. Lily is-"  
  
"A girl who is falling for the dashing James Potter," Sirius   
interrupted, wanting to tease his friend. "Lily who is so beautiful   
and smart to the Quidditch Seeker and the brains of Gryffindor."  
  
Remus and Peter were trying hard to keep their laughter in   
check as James' anger swelled. "Sirius," he said, a dangerous undertone   
in his voice.  
  
"Oy, no need to be getting mad, James," he replied, elbowing   
his friend slightly. "All I want to know if you return the feelings?   
Hmm.. you bad boy you."  
  
This time, Remus and Peter began to turn red, their hands   
over their mouths, attempting to stop the laughter that was already   
spilling. James' ears turned red, trying to ignore the words as   
best he could. "Don't be rid-"  
  
"I think I'm far from ridiculous, my dear James," Sirius once   
more interrupted. His voice, surprisingly, then became serious. "I like   
Lily -as a friend, unlike you- and she's really nice and friendly, James.   
If you two do hook up, you treat her nice."  
  
"We're not going to hook up! This is Lily we're talking about!"   
However, the picture of her concerned face; the remembrance of how nice   
it felt to actually *speak* to her and not yell; made a smile go on   
his lips despite the situation he was in.   
  
Sirius dropped the subject, his thoughts on more serious matters.   
"If she figures out, James, you do know what will happen to us if   
Dumbledore... *anybody* finds out."  
  
Remus was pale again, his eyes directly into the flames. He   
didn't speak, but the thought of people figuring out he was a werewolf,   
and shunning him again, sent shivers up and down his spine. They   
remained quiet, standing before the books and trying to decide what   
they should do.  
  
----  
  
"-And then I was being so stupid and everything!" she complained   
to James as they sat in the breakfast table. No one seemed to have   
awakened since only the two sat in the empty room. "I mean, the   
thought it so absurd and yet, it was still nagging in my mind last   
night."  
James stiffened a bit, his spoon in mid-air. He was about   
to eat some of his cereal but that she said caused him to freeze.   
"What's so absurd, Lily?"  
"It's just so stupid, you know," she said quickly, wiping   
a loose strand of her red hair out of her face.   
"I'd love to know."  
Lily sighed, losing her appetite and now just fiddling with   
her fingers. "It's just with those nicknames you have with your friends."  
"What about them?" James choked out the words, forcing the   
spoon to go into his mouth.  
"Are you a stag, James? Like an Animagi? And is Remus...   
well.. is Remus a werewolf? And Peter and Sirius. Are they a   
rat and a dog?" Seeing the color that drained from his face, she   
forcibly shoved the loose strand behind her ear, leaning towards   
him, waiting for him to confirm that she was being stupid. Unfortunately,   
he seemed in the lost for words, so she continued to ramble on.   
"We've studied Animagi, and there are so few in the records...   
and none of you are on it, I'm sure of that. I mean, there IS   
such a thing as becoming illegal Animagi, but that skill to do   
that spell is so high-" Panic became to overcome her and she   
forced James to look at her directly.  
"So, James, aren't I just being stupid? Right?"  
But, he didn't reply again, and she knew her answer. She   
sunk in her chair, feeling horrible. The penalty for turning   
yourself into illegal Animagi was high, and certainly if it got   
out, they would not only be expelled, but be fined dearly.   
"Please don't tell anyone, Lily," James voice came to   
her. "You know what might happen if it got around. Please."  
She looked at him, his urgent and pleading face, and   
nodded, unable to refuse. "So Remus is... is a.."  
He nodded, still confused in why he didn't just say   
no. Why he didn't just deny and say she was stupid. But,   
he couldn't. He couldn't lie to her and that confused him   
even more. "Yeah, but just because he is one, doesn't   
necessarily make him bad. You should know that."  
Lily once more nodded her head, the facts coming   
together. They turned themselves to be illegal Animagi because   
their best friend was a werewolf. And, werewolves can't hurt   
other animals... only humans. "I understand. I promise to stay   
quiet."  
James grinned, an overwhelming sense of gratitude and   
relief flooding him to the point that he flung his arms around   
her in a tight hug. "Thank you, Lily," he said, hugging her   
tighter. When he realized what he was doing, he still held onto   
her, not wanting to let her go.   
He did, however, let go when his friends came running   
into the room a few seconds later, his face as red and hot as   
hers. 'Did they see?' he thought, just imagining how Sirius   
would never let him live this down.  
Thankfully, it seemed as if they didn't for they didn't   
even ask him any questions. Rather, they grabbed food from the   
table and began to swallow it down. James, thinking of the   
appropriate time of telling them that Lily found out, finally   
told them when they had finished eating and the other Gryffindors   
left for their next class.  
When he told them, the table fell silent, Remus' face   
especially pale and sickly. He wouldn't look at her, feeling   
ashamed, but then her hand fell on his. "It's all right, Remus,"   
she said gently, and he returned it with a warm smile.   
It was still awkward, the fact that now someone else   
knew, but they got up and began to walk towards Potions. "So,   
Lily," Sirius said as they walked a little behind the others.   
"Are you and James going to go out soon?"  
She turned scarlet, but laughed a bit. "Only if he   
asks me." And with that, they entered their classroom.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
How was it? R/R please! I have *absolutely* no clue when  
the next part will come out. It all comes to how inspired I am.  
::hint, hint:: Newayz, I hope you enjoyed!   
  
(c) Iris Marie Copyright 2000 


	2. Beyond Fate- Part 2

A/N:  
  
Last part! Yeah! I hope you enjoy the conclusion! N,   
please R/R!   
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Beyond Fate- Part 2  
by Iris Marie  
  
  
"I don't understand it!" James complained, staring at the   
piece of parchment and trying to turn it into a flying swan. The   
paper had gone through numerous transformations. Ranging from a   
paper crane, to a real crane itself. "Why won't it turn into a-"   
he stopped himself from cursing, glancing towards Lily's direction.   
He continued, substituting the curse to, "-freaking swan."  
  
"You're not concentrating enough," she said mildly, picking   
up the parchment. Muttering the incantation and thinking of 'swan'   
and all it's adjectives, a swan materialized and began to flap his   
wings. Lily smiled, clasping her hands at the pretty beast, but   
James was scowling.  
  
"Sure, you can, but I can't," he said rather bitterly.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she clicked her fingers and the swan was   
once more a piece of parchment. "Just think of a swan and all that   
it reminds you of," she said. "Now, what do you think a swan is,   
James?"  
  
"An animal."  
  
"Adjectives!"  
  
"Animal can be-"  
  
Lily growled, and James sent her a wide grin. "All right,   
all right! Now, let's see. A swan is white and graceful." The paper   
turned blank white and then into a small ballet figurine.   
  
"What else, James?"   
  
"Well, it really is beautiful," he said. And then, the   
parchment changed to show a figurine, the exact replica of Lily.   
James flushed, not realizing what he was doing, but Lily was smiling.   
  
"Think of it like this, James," she said. "At least you're   
getting somewhere." She took the figurine gently in her hands, turning   
it about. To her surprise, it was the replica of her when she first   
entered Hogwarts with her glasses. Glancing towards James in surprise,   
he had his head bowed and his ears were bright red.  
  
Before she could say anything, he said, "Well... you were the   
first girl who actually didn't gawk at me and stuff. I mean, no one   
else automatically began to yell at me."  
  
"And you find that beautiful?" she asked slyly, enjoying the   
warm feeling that had spread through her body. She had never thought   
that anyone found her beautiful. Especially not when she had glasses...   
not when she was in her first year!  
  
He luckily didn't have to answer since then Peter came bounding   
into the common room and stood in-between the two. "James, tomorrow is   
that day," he said quietly. He glanced towards Lily to see if she   
understood, and since she nodded her head, he walked off again.  
  
James gathered his books, trying to stuff his quill and the   
figurine in his backpack.   
  
"James?" Lily asked before he left.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
"Have what?"  
  
Lily blushed, gently touching the figurine that was in his   
hands. "Can I have that?"  
  
James, confused, asked why. "To... well... remember that you   
actually could find me... well." she trailed off, hoping he understood   
what she was saying.   
  
James smiled shyly, handing out the figurine for her to have.   
"Sure, Lily."  
  
And then when it was in her hands, he turned and went up the   
steps, a large grin plastered on his face. Lily, finding out how cute   
he was when he grinned like that, didn't even smack herself for thinking   
such a thought. For, after all, James found her beautiful. She got up   
with the figurine and climbed her own stairs in a daze.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
"Oh, how cute!" Sirius whispered when Peter had come back under   
the cloak. Remus was fidgeting a bit, a regretful frown on his face.  
  
"That wasn't meant for us to see," he said, trying to escape the   
cloak, but Sirius and Peter held him in. "How would you feel if someone   
spied on you in a moment like that?"  
  
"It wasn't like they kissed," Peter replied, walking towards where   
the two lover birds were. "All they did was smile."  
  
"But-" Remus dropped it, not knowing how to express what kind of   
vibes he felt. Vibes? Now, was that the proper wording for it? He didn't   
know, but he knew that that meeting between the two was going to be   
special in the long run.  
  
"Now... who wants to bug James in the dorm room?" Sirius asked,   
already forcing the two up and dashing up the steps.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
"All right then. Good night Remus!" Lily said as she watched Remus   
exit the common room. The remaining trio sat on the couch, waiting for   
the proper time to sneak under the cloak and exit the castle.  
  
"SO?" Sirius asked quite loudly, his face showing a full smirk.   
Peter and him exchanged knowing looks, each face equally mischievous.   
  
"So what?" James asked, annoyed. If Sirius was going to make fun   
of him again about liking Lily, in FRONT of Lily, he was positive that   
he'd put a hex on him.  
  
Sirius, catching the warning signs from his best friend, continued   
undaunted. "What have you two been up to lately?"  
  
Lily, confused, asked, "What are you talking about Sirius?"  
  
"Don't play stupid," Peter said, slapping James on the back.   
"We know. There's no need to hide it."  
  
"Hide what?"  
  
Sirius and Peter rolled their eyes, pushing James forward so   
his face was only inches from hers. Both turned awfully red, but their   
eyes unwavered from each other's hold.  
  
"Hide that," Sirius muttered.  
  
Snapping out of it, Lily said, "I still don't know what you're   
suggesting at Sirius, and quite frankly, I'm getting annoyed."  
  
"For a girl who is known as being awfully smart, you're also   
awfully stupid."  
  
James kicked him for saying such a thing, but Sirius just smiled   
warmly back. "Why getting all defensive for her, James?"  
  
"He doesn't have to, Sirius," Lily snapped, straightening her   
back while standing. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine." And   
with that, she walked up to her dormitory. Her cheeks were burning   
by the time she closed the door behind her, wondering what that   
conversation might have lead to. She didn't have the time nor the   
energy for a relationship/crush.  
  
Placing her books upon her desk, she paused momentarily as her   
eyes swept the parchment that had just been delivered to her that night.   
Taking it, she took out a roll of tape and stuck it beneath her table,   
wanting it to disappear, wanting it to vanish.   
  
'I can't attend,' she thought, trying to give herself some sort  
of relief from the news her mother told her. 'I can't.'  
  
She laid back down upon her bed, trying to think of something   
other then the contents of the letter. But, it was a failed attempt and   
despite the hardness that she felt in her chest, her eyes still blurred,   
wanting more then ever to cry, but knowing she couldn't... wouldn't. The   
door swung open and her fellow classmates entered and began to talk to   
her.  
  
The world seemed to fade, the words echoing that her father died   
still ringing in her mind. And then, the funeral service she couldn't   
attend. How could she? She had school... work... OWLS. There was absolutely   
no way she could make time in her hectic schedule to miss school for a   
week or two. Her father would want her to excel in her studies anyway.  
  
However, despite all the excuses of not attending her father's   
funeral whirled in her mind, the truth stood out like an ant to a whale.   
She *didn't* want to go. It wasn't because she couldn't, it was because   
she *didn't* want to go there and cry. She didn't want to cry. She   
closed her eyes, her lashes already wet. Pulling the blanket above   
her head, she told the other girls that she was going to go to sleep.   
They nodded and continued to talk. Through it all, Lily stared at the   
cloth above her, yelling at herself at the tears that had already fallen.   
  
The other girls finally closed their lights and fell asleep. And   
Lily continued to stare at the blanket above her, the tears still continuing   
to fall, and the hardness in her heart gone, but rather replaced by   
something else as fragile as a china doll.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
James grinned with his friends at the breakfast table. Last night   
was one of their best escapades. They had gone through the Forbidden Woods,   
met with a talking SPIDER that called himself Aragog, and even escaped   
from his children's clutches when they had stated they were hungry. Then,   
they met with some centaurs. Well, they ran away from some centaurs. At   
least, Sirius and James made sure that Remus ran away. He just couldn't   
wait to tell Lily what had happened. However, when she didn't come down,   
he got concerned.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked, not quite over the   
effect of turning into a werewolf the previous night. He still felt   
rather drained, but also unusually alert.   
  
"Huh? Oh, just wondering why Lily hadn't come down by now. Do   
you think she's sick?"  
  
"Why don't you check on her?" Sirius asked, already pushing him   
off his chair. "Go on!"  
  
James flushed, wanting to actually go, but embarrassed that if   
he did, then Sirius would never allow him to deny that he at least   
cared about the girl. Attempting to sit back down, he was saved when   
Lily opened the breakfast room doors and sat down at the empty seat in   
front of him.  
  
At first, he was relieved, but then the concern came right back   
in him when he caught sight of her bloodshot eyes and the bags underneath   
them. "Lily, what's-"  
  
"I studied really late last night," she quickly replied, staring   
down at her plate. She really didn't feel hungry. She looked at the   
boy's concerned faces and she gave them a smile. "So? How was your   
time last night? Any good adventures?"  
  
Before they could reply, the Owl Post came bursting through   
the windows. Just like every other day, the owls came and dropped   
parcels and packages about. To Lily's surprise, an owl gently lay   
upon her shoulder and dropped an envelope on her lap.   
  
"Who's it from?" James asked, leaning over and seeing that   
it was from her mother. And, to his surprise, Lily was staring at   
it as if it was a Howler. "Hey, Lily? You okay?"  
  
But, her eyes had become blurry, and as if she realized it,   
she stood up so quickly that her chair toppled. The room fell silent   
as everyone looked towards her, and as it did, she walked stiffly   
out of the room, the letter clutched tightly in her hand.   
  
  
-------  
  
  
"Is she all right?" James asked Nancy, one of Lily's roommates.   
"I mean... well... what's wrong with her?"  
  
Nancy shrugged, looking at him with worried eyes. "She won't   
talk. She won't even let anyone touch her bed. She's just lying there   
looking at the ceiling and stuff. Madison went and called Madame Pomfrey,   
but for some odd reason, Dumbledore called her off and told her to let   
Lily be." She paused then, looking down at her books. "The letter she   
got this morning is still in her hand... crumpled. It must be something   
about that. Anyway, James, I have to get cleaned. She's not allowing   
anyone to talk to her, least stay in the room."   
  
"All right. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I wish I knew what was wrong. She had been acting   
weird all this week, though."  
  
"Yeah. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
-------  
  
  
"What are you going, James?" Sirius asked as his friend opened   
the chest at the foot of his bed. When he caught sight of the silver   
cloak, however, he shut his mouth and went back to his book.  
  
"I-"  
  
But, Sirius shook his head, pointing towards his book and gesturing   
him to leave the room. James smiled in gratitude as he slipped on the cloak.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Lily was on her belly on the bed, her head buried in her pillows.  
Her eyes were burning holes into the letter that just came. It was bad enough  
that her father died, even worse when your own mother would yell at  
you for not coming. 'There's a reason why I won't!' she thought viciously  
to the paper, her eyes blurring again. 'Why won't you see that!?'  
  
The door creaked open and Lily didn't have to think twice on  
who it was. "Potter, get out," she said without attempting to turn around.  
Instead of hearing the door close again to signal that he left, the letter  
that was crumpled on her bedpost was being lifted into the air and being  
read. Lily jumped up, trying to grab for the letter, but failing since  
James was still a full head taller then she.  
  
Giving up, she flopped down upon her bed, her face in the other  
direction. So what if he knew? Everyone will know anyway by the end of  
the week. Would they be casting her out like her dear mother or just  
pity her like what most of her relatives were doing. She closed her eyes,  
defying the tears from falling.  
  
"Lily..."  
  
She clenched her teeth, a sob wanting to be let out at the way  
her name was being uttered so softly... so tenderly. She needed to be  
held, like the times when she would fall and get a cut. She could remember  
her father scooping her up, hugging her pain away. A tear fell, and she  
wiped it harshly against her pillow.  
  
"Leave me alone," she said instead, trying to be cold and mean,  
but failing when her eyes fell upon his tender brown ones. His cloak was  
forgotten on the floor, and he continued to look to her and then to the  
letter.  
  
"Shocked, James?" She asked now, sitting up and shaking with  
both frustration and anger. How dare he look at her like that! She needed  
no pity... especially not from him. "I didn't even go to my own father's  
funeral! How cold and awful of her to not attend! She never cared for  
the man that supported her, comforted her, was her father," her voice  
faltered, the thought of her father hurting her even more. Gaining  
strength by the pain that her mother's words inflicted upon her, her  
voice gained volume and conviction as she continued. "No, not Lily.  
Petunia went. Yes, Petunia did, but not Lily. Not that ice-hearted witch.  
She doesn't care for her father. She doesn't care about anyone!"  
  
James watched her as she now stood upon her bed, yelling  
down upon him, unknown tears falling down her cheeks. "Lily-"  
  
"Lily what James? Are you going to chastise me to?" She grabbed  
the letter from him, re-reading a section in it and then laughing.   
"Oh, look here, James. Look what she tells me! 'All the years I thought  
you were the kind, sweet daughter I had. But now, you disgrace me. You  
disgrace this family's name. Have you no respect for your father? You  
don't show up at the funeral. You didn't come to visit him as he was  
in the hospital. And now, here you are, not even returning the messages  
that I have to send to you! You are no daughter of mine!'" Lily   
laughed again, throwing the letter into the air and then dashing  
towards her desk and revealing the first letter she received.  
  
Before she unfolded that one to read aloud, James was in front  
of her, his arms around her body, his face buried into her hair. "It's  
all right, Lily," he said softly, his insides aching watching her torture  
herself like this. "It's all right."  
  
Lily, shocked and confused, tried to wretch away, but his hold  
held and he continued to whisper comforts into her ear and hug her.   
"Let go, James!"  
  
"Just let it out." He ignored her, ignored her attempts to be  
released, and continued to hold her till her shoulders began to shake  
and her head lowered. "It's all right, Lily. I'm here. Your mother was  
wrong. You're not cold hearted. You have the warmest heart I know of."  
  
"I didn't go to the funeral!" she cried out, sobs already  
racking through her. "I didn't go! I'm cold, I mean, I-"  
  
"You the sweetest and brightest girl in Hogwarts."  
Despite her will to not cry, his words and comforts were stirring things   
in her that had been buried from her. "You didn't go because it hurt too   
much. I understand, Lily. She'll understand, too. It's all right. Come   
now, Lil, everything is all right. Just let it all out."  
And, she did. She cried in his arms till who knows when.   
But when the sobs finally subsided, he let her go and looked into her  
red eyes.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
Lily didn't respond. Instead, she leaned into him once more,  
wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him as close as possible.  
"Thanks, Potter," she said sincerely, already feeling a fresh batch of  
sobs coming. She didn't understand what she felt, but she knew that she   
needed and that was his arms around her. That's all she knew at the   
precise moment and that was all she cared to know.  
  
James stared at her in his arms, stared at her sweet face and  
eyes. He gathered her up again, holding her as tight as he could without  
hurting her, and knew one thing at that precise moment. He didn't want  
to let her go. And then, before he knew what he was doing, he pressed  
his lips upon hers without warning, and it lasted as long as it did  
to make her smile again.  
  
  
------  
  
  
"Now that's CUTE!" Sirius exclaimed, taking a picture and handing it  
to Remus to hold. Peter was giggling behind his hands, and Remus was now  
really fidgeting.   
  
"Now I KNOW we weren't supposed to see that guys!"  
  
Sirius shrugged, making sure that all three of them were still  
underneath the discarded cloak. "Think of it like this, Remus, my pal.   
This here," he waved the picture in front of them, "-is the ticket to  
teasing and blackmail. Oh, and a whole YEAR of enslavement." He kissed  
the photo, but was careful to not disturb the kissing couple. "Plus,  
anyway, it's not much different from before."  
  
"But this time they DID kiss!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And!? It's MUCH different!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, nudging Peter closer. "Remus, before, they  
were just denying the whole love business thing. This time, they're  
accepting. Well, accepting till they see this photo and start freaking out-"  
  
"SIRIUS! REMUS! PETER!" Lily shrieked as the cloak was pulled  
from above them and James stood glowering. Sirius smiled, happily  
holding up the picture.  
  
"Na-ah-ah! Now, James, as your new master-" But, he was cut short  
as a red head came forward and grabbed the picture away. Sirius, pouting  
and annoyed at being so rudely deprived, crossed him arms and stomped his  
feet. "NOT FAIR!"  
  
"C'mon, Sirius," Lily said with a smile of her own. "I really must  
have a memory of the moment."  
  
"So are you two an item now?" Peter asked. "Are you two in *love*?"  
  
Lily and James exchanged glances, both shrugging, but grinning  
at the same time. "Who knows?"  
  
"Why not ask the picture?" Sirius asked, already trying to swipe  
it from Lily. But, she held up a finger and wagged it in his face. "Nope.  
No can do."  
  
"Oh. C'mon! It's so unfair!" Sirius had now come down to whining,   
staring about the room for support. Instead, Remus muttered a brief apology  
and snagged Sirius's hood. "Let's make a duplicate then! PLEASE!!!!!!"  
  
James shook his head, and Sirius finally began to walk on his own.  
"Fine! Be mean!" Taking Peter and Remus, he shoved them out the door and  
followed suite with a huff.  
  
"You know he's going to try again," Lily said as she walked slyly  
into his arms.  
  
James nodded, grabbing the cloak and wrapping it around them.   
Lowering his lips onto hers, she giggled, saying, "I really have to get  
me one of these cloaks." James laughed with her, kissing her again.  
  
"Oh damn it! That's completely UNFAIR! PETER! I TOLD YOU  
TO GET THE CLOAK!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"THAT'S A MATTRESS YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Lily and James continued to laugh, held into each other's arms. Lily  
let go suddenly, bending down to retrieve the crumpled letters. She glanced   
at the words and then smiled towards James who was looking at her with   
comprehension. "I really should write to them, James. Tell them about it.   
Why I just couldn't go. How I couldn't..."  
  
James nodded, leading her to her desk and handing her a quill. Spotting   
the figurine that he conjured, he took it and a whole new image came forth.   
The figurine had no longer the painting of a 10-year-old girl with glasses   
and frizzy hair. Instead, there stood a figurine of Lily, sitting on her desk,   
writing a letter that she was putting her whole feelings into.   
  
Lily stared at it in amazement and then James began to speak. "That,   
Lily, is what I must define as beautiful." And with that, without anymore   
words, was the picture that Sirius got and preserved.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~* (Years later- Harry in his 5th year)  
  
  
"That's them?" Harry asked, looking down at the picture that his   
godfather showed him. He had looked through all of their albums, but none   
had it when they were still in Hogwarts. Ginny was staring behind his   
shoulder, watching as Harry continued to stare oddly at the two people.  
  
"Yeah... your mother took away the picture of their first kiss,"   
he shook his head, smiling at the remembrance. "So, of course I needed   
another one to make it up. And I think this is a pretty good replacement."  
  
Harry nodded, standing up and lending the picture back to his   
godfather. "Thanks for showing it to me, Sirius."  
  
Sirius nodded, glancing at Remus and looked back down towards the   
picture. He was shaking his head, a gloominess sweeping in. "Your father   
and mother were good people Harry. Good people."  
  
Harry nodded and he felt a warm hand go into his. He smiled at   
Ginny, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Well, we better get going. I'll   
come tomorrow."  
  
Sirius nodded, watching Ginny and Harry walk out. Remus moved   
towards him and took the picture out of his hands. "This picture showed   
how much they loved each other. How they fell in love, even though they   
wouldn't admit it till graduation."  
  
"Yeah, and you were complaining that 'we shouldn't be seeing it.'"  
  
"We shouldn't have."  
  
They became quiet as they stared towards their two best friends.   
The two people who had fallen in love at first sight, but had never   
realized it till that one moment in the picture.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
It was rushed, even I know that! Newayz, I still think it was decent,   
don't you? Please r/r!  
  
© Iris Marie 2000  



End file.
